kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Batsubami
Rei Batsubami is a former member of The Hundred Devouring Families. Although her clan was banished by Kirari Momobami's family because her family lost everything in a gamble. She was simply livestock for the others of the clan. Rei arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy, acting as a butler for the other members of her former clan. Secretly she planned however to avenge Yumeko's sister. She's a character exclusive to the anime. Appearance Rei is a teenage girl with a very androgynous appearance with short light brown hair that much longer styled bangs which covers right side of her face, empty dark brown eyes and a flat chest. She wears white butler gloves with the standard male Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform and she seems to be the only member of her clan to wear glasses. When Rei reveals her true self, she take off her glasses, brushes her hair back with bangs that nearly covers her right eye and multiple streaks which go around her head. She also opens up her blazer and removes off her gloves that reveals two tattoos that appear on the back of both of her hands. This tattoo shows the bami-symbol crossed out. After she got back into the Momobami clan again, she takes up a feminine appearance and wears the female uniform. Her hair is a bit twirlier and longer now and she also wears lipstick and no glasses. In her hair, she wears the dragonfly brooch, she got from Yumeko's sister. Personality Rei is a kind, helpful and polite person who is always very serious. While serving other members of her former clan, she doesn't say much, only providing important information for the others if they ask so. Unlike most members of her family, she seems to be very empathetic and sensitive about other people, standing up for a bullied housepet girl. Despite her seriousness, Rei quickly gets embarrassed, especially after receiving compliments. Since she was livestock to the clan and never really seen as a person. It is revaled, that as a child met Yumeko's sister, who was very kind. But when she lost everything, Rei became angry and wanted to avenge her. Thats why she acted so kind towards everybody, especially those who arent treated well. She never actually felt like she had a purpose, except helping others and was always bound by invisible chains, because of the Momobami clan. She is also clever and cunning, devising a scheme to become president herself. That ultimately fails, but the experience changed her and now that she is free, she is more confident and happy with her life. Profile Kakegurui XX Rei was the first to enter the Student council room and then announce all other members. She also explained why the Clan was there to the other Council Members. She stated, she came, so the others would have an excellent school life. Others often invite her gamble, but she declines. She is also the one to introduce Yumeko Jabami to the members of the family before a game. However, Terano Totobami mentioned to Kirari Momobami that she brought Rei as insurance and that she is her secret weapon. While with the other gamblers, she doesn't do much, Rei sometimes walks around the school grounds enjoying the nature. One time, she ran into two bullies when they are threatening a housepet named Mittens girl. She kept the girl from hitting the girl and grabs both of the bullies by their chin. She then remarks them about how twisted gambling can make one and the girls were absolutely beguiled by her. She also brought Yumeko Jabami to the hospital and treating her, practically saving her life. Later that day, Ryota Suzui thanked her again. Then the housepet showed up, with a bunch of cookies as a token of gratitude. Rei was really touched and blushed. After Sumika Warakubami learned that Yumemi Yumemite bribed the audience, Sumika told Rei to bribe them back. Rei asked them to vote fairly for whoever is truly better. Later, she joins Terano and Yumi in watching the others play the Greater Good Game. Terano asks her, who she thinks is the best swindler, however Rei cant answer. Yumeko talks with Kaede about how, she doesn't really feel remorse for others, whose life she ruined by winning. This causes Rei to lose it and shout at her, not being able to understand how someone can be so heartless. Rei even refers to Yumeko's hospitalized sister, who has fallen into despair. Terano tells Rei to let off. Rei excuses herself and with a clenched fist, goes back to Terano. After the game, she informs the others of the bet between Itsuki Sumeragi and Terano and announces Terano as the winner of this bet, thus Itsuki has to pay her 150 votes. Rei is on her way to the broadcast center, when she runs into the two bullies again and greets them. They immediately blush and run off giggling. As she walks through the hallway, all the girls look after her as she has become very popular amongst the student body. She sees a girl who has dropped her books and quickly helps her. She then goes to observe the broadcast announcing the current top runners of the election. Later the Mittens she helped out and another housepet want to give her their votes. Rei refuses, since its against the rules. Invitations have been sent to the Student council and a few others. Only a couple showed up. Rei then announced and explained the auction and said the sponsor of all the votes remains anonymous. The auction started and Mary won votes in the first round. However, Rei secretly also participated. Mary found that out and pointed her out. She apologized and promised to stop. Yumeko got very excited about the whole thing, but also points out, that there must be other betters, they cant see. A bunch of the Momobamis are in fact competing as well. Then a lot of Election observers enter with suitcases, containing a total of three billion Yen, belonging to Yumeko. She challenges Rei and demands to see her true self. Rei reveals that she arranged the auction. Then she throws away her glasses and "transforms" into her true self and revealing that she is here for severance. As a child, since Reis family lost everything to the clan, she was mere livestock. She never was acknowledged by others and had to clean and serve them. But one day, Yumeko's sister gave her a brooch and treated her like a human for the first time. Whenever she saw her, she was happy. But one day she was defeated by the clan as well. Rei was incredibely angry and cut her hair. That was when she decided, she wanted to avenge her and get back her place in the family. Rei actually got all the votes for the auction from all the students she helped. She put up a ballot box, where they could put them in and she acquired a tremendous amount of votes this way. She continues the auction and things are going smoothly. But then Yumeko figures out how to cheat the system and all the participants understood, what Yumeko though of. So they each only bet one chip and got one hundred votes. Rei couldnt do anything about it and became angry and desperate. After she had no votes left, she was on the floor, completely destroyed. Yumeko came up to her and told her, that she hasnt lost everything yet and points to the 3 billion Yen. She challenges Rei to one final gamble, where they both bet everything. Rei takes up the courage and decides she finally wants to break the chains of the clan, that bind her, were made up by herself and accepts the challenge. She was inspired by Yumeko's sister telling her that her heart only belongs to her. Ririka tosses a coin and Yumeko wins. But Kirari was so fascinated by Reis actions, that she deems her worthy of the clan. Rei wrote down a new last name for herself and became a new person. For the first time, her life is actually her own. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *Communicating Girls *The Girl who Changes (non-speaking) *The Hollywood Star *The Treacherous Girl *The Winning Girl *The Girl by her Side *The Logical Girl *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia * The kanji for her first name, 零 (rei), means "zero". Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families